


The Branjie Show

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: The Branjie Show goes a lot better than Brooke and Vanessa expected





	The Branjie Show

"What were you gonna say?" Brock asked.

They were in the middle of the Branjie show and Brock was trying to get Jose to stop being shy on the microphone. Jose was trying to keep the crazy fans on the internet as tame as possible, so he hadn't wanted to say anything suggestive. Jose hesitated and looked away.

"Just say it bitch," Brock demanded. "Who cares?"

"I was gonna say," Jose moved closer to Brock. "Like bitch, we could be friends and you never know, the right amount of liquor and we might be fucking."

The crowd went wild and Brock's heart raced in his chest. The things he would do to have Jose in his bed tonight. He laughed as Jose walked away, not taking the comment seriously. He knew Jose wouldn't  _ actually _ want to have sex with him.

~~~

The show was over and Brock was getting out of drag and preparing to head back to his hotel room. He watched in the mirror as Jose undressed as well. They were both very drunk and had been making comments all night about having sex. They clearly missed each other, at least in that aspect.

"Hey," Jose stood next to Brock once he was fully out of drag.

Brock laughed. "Hey."

"Did you mean any of that stuff you said?" Jose asked quietly.

"I don't know," Brock shrugged. "Maybe."

"Me too," Jose put his hand on Brock's lower back. "So if you wanna go do a little, you know, I wouldn't mind."

Brock swallowed hard. "Really?"

"Brock," Jose laughed. "I'm drunk as fuck right now and so horny."

"Me too," Brock admitted.

"Wanna take me back to your hotel room and fuck me?" Jose asked.

"Yes," Brock reached over and smacked Jose's ass. "Let's go."

~~~

As soon as Brock closed the door behind them, Jose was all over him. As they kissed, Jose jumped up and wrapped his legs around Brock's waist. Brock held him up by his thighs and carried him to the bed. He carefully lay them down. He kissed Jose's neck and grinded against him, wanting Jose to feel how hard he'd made him.

Jose pulled Brock's shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Brock kissed at sucked at Jose's neck. He bit down, making sure he'd leave a mark. He wanted everyone to know Jose was his, even if it was just for the night. Brock quickly undressed Jose and Jose pulled at the waistband of Brock's shorts, wanting them off too. Brock removed his shorts and threw them onto the floor.

"Do you need to be prepped, baby?" Brock asked.

"No," Jose smirked. "I kinda knew this would happen, so I prepared myself."

"Damn," Brock laughed. "Your plan all along was to get me drunk and get laid."

"Exactly," Jose laughed before leaning up to kiss Brock.

Brock grabbed a condom from the bedside table and quickly put it on. He didn't want to waste any time. He slathered on some lube and lined himself up with Jose. He slid in slowly, watching the way Jose bit his lip. Once he was all the way in, he started thrusting hard and fast. That was how Jose always wanted it when they were dating.

"Fuck," Jose moaned. "That feels so good, Brock."

“Yeah?” Brock growled. “You missed getting fucked, huh?”

“Yes,” Jose arched his back. “Missed you so much, baby.”

Brock angled his hips upward and Jose moaned loudly when Brock brushed against his prostate. Jose gripped the sheets, his knuckles turning white. Brock kissed his neck, making Jose moan and squirm beneath him.

“I wanna ride you,” Jose put a hand on Brock’s chest. 

Brock pulled out and nodded. Brock lay down on the bed and Jose straddled him. He lowered himself onto Brock’s dick and moaned as it filled him up. He moved his hips up and down, and Brock thrusted up to meet his hips. Jose grabbed Brock’s hand and put it on his dick. Brock wrapped his fingers around Jose’s dick and stroked him fast. Jose threw his head back in pleasure.

“Come on, Jose,” Brock moaned, feeling himself getting close. “Cum for me.”

That was all Jose needed to hear. He shot hot cum all over Brock’s hand and chest. With a few more hard thrusts, Brock was cumming too. Jose leaned over and kissed Brock softly. He was far too exhausted to get up.

Brock cupped Jose’s cheeks and looked into his eyes. “I seriously missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Jose smiled brightly. He climbed off of Brock and lay down beside him.

Brock took the condom off and tossed it into the small trash can beside the bed, “You’re not gonna leave are you?”

Jose shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere, baby.”

“Good,” Brock reached over and ran his fingers through Jose’s hair.

“It’s kinda funny how we told the fans we’re just friends and they need to get over it,” Jose laughed. “Then we came back to the hotel and fucked.”

“Oh well,” Brock smiled. “Only we need to know about us.”

“That’s how I like it, baby,” Jose pressed his lips against Brock’s.

“Come here and cuddle with me,” Brock moved his hand to Jose's cheek and gently brushed his thumb across it.

Jose moved closer and lay his head on Brock's chest. He threw his arm across Brock's stomach, the feeling of being in his arms all too familiar. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Brock's heartbeat.

~~~

A few days later, the two of them were at a show with Nina. They snuck away to the bathroom before the show. Nina was already getting into drag, so they figured no one would notice. Jose had been teasing Brock for hours and they'd come into the bathroom so Jose could help him take care of the erection he'd caused.

Jose got down on his knees and pulled down Brock's pants. He licked at the tip of Brock's cock before taking it into his mouth. Brock grabbed his hair, thrusting into his mouth. Jose moaned around him, encouraging him to keep going. Neither of them noticed Nina walk into the bathroom.

"Well alright then," Nina laughed as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands.

Brock was close enough that he didn't care that Nina saw them. They carried on as if she weren't there. Brock thrusted a few more times before he felt himself going over the edge.

"Ah fuck," He moaned. "Jose."

Brock came down Jose's throat and Jose swallowed. He leaned down and pulled his pants up. Jose stood up and wrapped his arms around Brock's neck.

"That was really hot, but I need you two to start getting ready now," Nina laughed and walked out of the bathroom.

"Let's go, baby," Jose grabbed Brock's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"Let's hope she doesn't go tell everyone," Brock laughed. "I can't imagine what the fans would say about you sucking my dick in the bathroom."


End file.
